


Completion

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves when Derek blows him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's it, that's the plot. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

> For "teamsciles" on tumblr, because I wanted to dedicate porn to her.

Stiles _loves_ it when Derek goes down on him. Absolutely loves it. Sure, who doesn’t enjoy a nice drawn-out blowjob every once in a while, but seriously. Derek has giving head down to an art. Stiles often gets told to shut his whore mouth because, well, he spends a lot of his time gaping at people incredulously. Even his friends have mentioned his cocksucker lips, but in reality it is Derek's mouth that is just perfect to wrap around an aching, leaking dick. _His_ dick.

Seriously, Stiles sometimes can’t believe that it’s really him who is the lucky one to have this. To have Derek in every way and _keep_ him. Those beautiful lips slide up and down his length, gentle licks at the tip and the wet, hot softness of Derek’s tongue gliding over the glistening head. It makes Stiles gasp and moan and twist his hands in the dark strands of Derek's hair, holding on tightly, never planning on letting go.

And when Derek does this thing with his tongue that is bordering on obscene and those incredible lips wrap even tighter around him, taking him in down to the base, he is always close to coming already. There are also Derek’s hands, carefully kneading his balls, stroking his stomach and holding his hips down. Applying pressure in all the right places as Stiles can feel the want, the need to come building inside him.

Derek knows what gets to him the most though, what he loves best about the combination of the roughness of those hands and the silky smooth tongue. When Stiles is close enough to beg, he finally feels Derek curl a tight hand around the base of Stiles’ cock while his lips slide over the head in the most gentle way, his tongue swirling over the slit teasingly once, twice before he hollows out his cheeks and sucks. Hard.

Stiles always comes with a moan, almost a shout, and his hips bucking helplessly. It should probably be embarrassing, but this is the good thing about them. Stiles knows Derek loves it just as much as he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know about the title either.


End file.
